


Fallen

by supernutjapan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernutjapan/pseuds/supernutjapan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in SPN episode 5-10 Abandon All Hope: What was going through Cas' mind when he was caught in the holy fire, alone with Meg?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and their dialogue are the property of the makers of Supernatural, the TV Show.

  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/supernutjapan/65364669/2438453/2438453_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/supernutjapan/65364669/2438226/2438226_original.jpg)   


Cas watched the demon grinning at him as giddy as a child who had just sat on Jesus' knee. He guessed she had; her version of Jesus anyway.

"You seem pleased," he said, trying to keep her attention on him and cover up the sound of the grinding bolt. It was almost loose, and if he could just get her in the right position, the pipe would push her into the circle of holy fire so that he could kill her with his power and free himself.

"We're gonna win. Can you feel it? You cloud-hopping pansies lost the whole damn universe. Lucifer's gonna take over heaven. We're going to heaven, Clarence," she laughed merrily. Cas did not understand why she called him Clarence, but she was certainly a fascinating creature, this...Meg. She had an aura of mischief and evil like any demon, and yet she also had the innocence and blind faith of a child. It had maddened him to no end when she had looked up to Lucifer with such adoration and surrender as he cupped her chin and told her not to worry. Lucifer was so obviously playing her and yet she was putting her faith in the most selfish of angels who was unable to love anyone other than himself. 

But then, why did he care?

"Strange, because I heard a different theory from a demon named Crowley." Cas said matter-of-factly as he loosened the bolt some more, knowing the name of the King of the Crossroads would grab her attention, keep her talking and gain him some more time. 

"You don't know Crowley." He watched as a flicker of doubt crossed her face and her confidence wavered as she started walking around the circle. 

"He believes Lucifer is just using demons to achieve an end, and that once he does, he'll destroy you all," he continued, carefully keeping his voice disinterested as she approached the spot where the pipe would inevitably fall.

She stopped and turned to him fiercely, "You're wrong. Lucifer is the father of our race. Our creator. Your god may be a deadbeat. Mine—mine walks the earth." Seeing the vulnerability peeping through her snarky front, he had the almost overwhelming urge to stay and try to convince her that she was making a mistake. But he had to go. Now. Castiel loosened the bolt completely and the pipe fell, slamming Meg's body against his. 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/supernutjapan/65364669/2438856/2438856_original.jpg)

Kill her and use her to get out of the circle - that was the plan. She was just a demon. He had done it so many times before. But as he wound his arm around her, gripped her tightly against him and looked into her eyes, he suddenly felt completely lost. Lost in the sensation of her soft body against his, her fathomless dark eyes, and her fascinating little lips which he wanted to taste and devour right there and then. Lost in a fierce protective instinct that took hold of his grace. And as he pushed his palm against her forehead, he couldn't call up the power to kill her. He was powerless.

  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/supernutjapan/65364669/2437989/2437989_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/supernutjapan/65364669/2437528/2437528_original.jpg)   


Meg laughed, "You can't gank demons, can you? You're cut off from the home office and you ain't got the juice. So what can you do, you impotent sap?" 

Her words hit him like a bucket of cold water and he was suddenly overwhelmed by guilt and disgust in himself. How could he have such feelings for a demon? An abomination? An evil creature created by the brother he hated and despised? 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/supernutjapan/65364669/2437755/2437755_original.jpg)

"I can do THIS," he snarled as he tore his eyes away from her and pushed her down into the flames.

Cas stepped over Meg's body with grim determination and left, her scream of outrage echoing in his ears. He would have to think about these new feelings that Meg had awakened in him and try to come to terms with them later. But now, he had some friends to save.


End file.
